


Can you get enough of me?

by apollo41



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Crack, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve works in a store, Tony Flirts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 35 canzoni, n°1."I was made for lovin' you" – Kiss & 35 prompt vari, n°28. Canticchiare<br/>“Tutto okay?” gli chiese dopo qualche istante di silenzio, un cesto della spesa in una delle mani, l'altra infilata nella tasca dei jeans. Steve arrossì ulteriormente, ma si alzò in piedi e annuì. <br/>“Wow, non mi aspettavo fossi così alto.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you get enough of me?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta (http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58878155).

_**Can you get enough of me?** _

 

Prompt: _35 canzoni,_ _n°_ _1."I was made for lovin_ _'_ _you" – Kiss_ _& __35 prompt vari, n°28. Canticchiare_  
 

Steve amava il suo lavoro di commesso, ma certe volte era una tortura. Non per i turni o la gente eccessivamente maleducata, quanto più per il riordinare gli scaffali troppo in basso. Ogni volta doveva inginocchiarsi sul pavimento e ficcare letteralmente il busto all'interno dello stretto spazio per non farsi venire il torcicollo. Steve non capiva neppure la necessità di scaffali così profondi! Nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe messo in quella posizione assurda solo per recuperare l'ultima lattina di soda rimasta!

Eppure, era ridotto in quello stato come ogni volta, seduto scomodamente sui suoi talloni, col busto forzato tra le due superfici di metallo, uno straccio umido tra le mani per pulire dalla polvere lo scaffale vuoto prima di riempirlo di nuovo. Per cercare di distrarsi, Steve aveva preso l'abitudine di canticchiare distrattamente qualsiasi canzone stesse passando dagli altoparlanti del negozio, ed era ciò che stava facendo anche quel giorno quando una risata alle sue spalle gli fece sbattere la testa contro la parte superiore dello scaffale.

“Hey dolcezza, attento, non vorrai mica romperti la testa!” esclamò una voce calda.

Steve si liberò dall'antro in cui era nascosto, ma rimase seduto a terra, fissando l'uomo che aveva parlato e arrossendo quando si accorse che a fissarlo con un sorriso ammaliante stampato in faccia era un tipo moro molto attraente.

“Tutto okay?” gli chiese dopo qualche istante di silenzio, un cesto della spesa in una delle mani, l'altra infilata nella tasca dei jeans. Steve arrossì ulteriormente, ma si alzò in piedi e annuì.

“Wow, non mi aspettavo fossi così alto.” borbottò lo sconosciuto fissandolo. “Comunque…” continuò, prima di boccheggiare per un istante, un'espressione perplessa che gli imbronciava la faccia. “UH, ho dimenticato perché avevo bisogno di aiuto.” commentò solo tornando a sorridere, stavolta un po' in imbarazzo.

Steve rimase in silenzio senza muovere un muscolo continuando a fissarlo, sentendosi a disagio come mai in vita sua mentre lo sconosciuto continuava a fissarlo. Si chiese se forse avesse della polvere tra i capelli, ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, il moro parlò di nuovo.

“Se l'ho dimenticato non era importante. Grazie comunque, dolcezza. Passerò di nuovo per lo spettacolo!” esclamò solo il moro prima di passargli accanto con un sorriso sicuro. Quando fu a qualche passo di distanza, lo sconosciuto si voltò e aggiunse “Adoro questa canzone!” indicando il soffitto con un dito, prima di iniziare a canticchiare fissandolo negli occhi e camminando al contrario per un paio di passi.

Steve arrossì alle parole esplicite dei Kiss, ma sorrise; si distrasse comunque quando quasi ebbe un infarto al ricevere una inaspettata pacca sulla spalla. “Bravo il nostro Rogers! Chi era? Ti ha chiesto di uscire o di incontrarlo nel parcheggio per un lavoretto di boc-.”

“CLINT!” esclamò Steve arrossendo ancora e dando una gomitata al collega, che rise comunque a sue spese.

Barton rise ancora di più quando beccò Steve canticchiare _I was made for lovin_ _'_ _you_ alla fine del loro turno. Rise meno quando Steve lo lasciò a piedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Di questa avrei in programma di scriverne piccoli seguiti con altri prompt della challenge, ma non ho idea di se e quando riuscirò a scriverli.


End file.
